Oh
by bbcsherlocklover
Summary: John finds out what goes on in Sherlock's mind palace... No one ever knew what goes on in there until now... And what or more importantly who is it about? Rated T in case some mild Johnlock happens... ;) I own nothing to do with Sherlock. :( Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes! PLEASE REVIEW! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Bold writing= Sherlock with feelings**

Normal writing= Sherlock without feelings

* * *

_FEELINGS… Why must they be so difficult…? The only thing I don't understand is… EMOTIONS. I hate feelings. **You never used to have feeling before John.** This is John's fault. Maybe I should erase him from my mind palace… **What? No you can't do that. **See what I mean!I've deleted feelings from my mind palace my whole life and now… **you care for John…** OH MY GOD this is crazy what have I done to myself…!? **Maybe John cares for you too…?** Oh shut up! I- this is ridiculous; I'm having an argument with myself. **You know you love John-** Oh God why won't you shut up… I do not love John! **Yeah you doooo! **Okay, now you sound drunk… **Don't change the subject, just admit it!** How can I shut you up…? **You can't! Looove is more powerful! **Oh, don't give me that stupid nonsense like in those annoying movies. **Come on Sherly boy. Just say it… SAY IT…** Hmm… I know I don't love John but if I say it maybe "Drunk Sherlock" will SHUT UP. **I can hear yoooouuu Sherly!** Don't call my Sherly! You know what, this is mad… **Come on… think about all the things you've done to protect our beloved John.** Well… I guess- Wait… What do you mean "our John" he's MY John. **Aha! I just proved it! You loooovvee John! Come on Sherly think! Think! **Hhhmmm… Stop it. **What?** Stop it. Worryingly, you are slightly convincing me. **I know. Now, must I go through everything that proves you love John? **No, I can think perfectly fine by myself-Oh no… I think you're… right… How can I drunk version of me be right…? Well I guess any version of me will be right. **Don't flatter yourself. Now go tell John!**_

"No need…" John suddenly said stunned.

Sherlock swerved around to see a flabbergasted John behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sherlock was utterly confused (which was very rare for him). John stood still, mouth wide open. They stared at each other for a few minutes before Sherlock finally spoke.

"What are you talking about?"

John didn't say anything.

"John, please close your mouth and answer my question."

John closed his mouth abruptly, but didn't answer the question.

"John? What's wrong? What do you mean 'no need'?"

Still…nothing. Sherlock glared at John for a while trying to figure out what made John act strange. At last, John spoke.

"Uh… Nothing…I just… nothing, never mind." John stuttered.

"Okay…" Sherlock replied, still bewildered.

John cleared his throat and awkwardly walked out. Sherlock knew something was bothering John. He heard John's footsteps as he clambered up the stairs into his room. John didn't come out his room for the rest of the night. Sherlock was retracing everything he did in case he was the reason John was acting odd. But Sherlock couldn't think of anything. Sherlock just went to bed at 10:00pm (but of course he didn't go to sleep). He could hear John pacing up and down his room for at least 45 minutes. Obviously, John was thing about something important, because usually when average people think they don't pace like Sherlock does. He knows they don't pace around like he does because he always gets funny looks from people. Sherlock finally fell asleep at 12:53am. John was in bed but he couldn't sleep. He kept going over everything him and Sherlock said many times, and every time his eyes and mouth were wide open. John sighed.

"I'll just… tell him tomorrow at breakfast…" He whispered to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"John! Where's the milk?" Sherlock called from the kitchen.

"What? Uh-we ran out…!" John stumbled. He was in his room getting dressed into his usual dark denim jeans and grey woolly jumper. John heard Sherlock's loud sigh from the kitchen. John takes a deep breath and goes downstairs to join Sherlock sitting at the table. He takes a seat and stares at Sherlock doing an experiment with a large amount of test tubes.

"What is it? Sherlock asked not taking his eyes away from the test tubes with brightly coloured liquid in. He noticed John staring at him. Of course he noticed, he's SHERLOCK HOLMES!

"It's just…yesterday night-" John replied.

"Ah yes," Sherlock interrupted, "you were acting odd. Want to tell me why now? I can tell you didn't want to tell me why last night.

"Well," John cleared his throat, "you were in your mind palace, yes?"

Sherlock nodded not knowing how John knew that.

"Uh, well… You were…thinking…out loud…?" John was choosing his words carefully.

Sherlock was amazed, shocked, confused and worried all at once.

"I-I- I can assure you I don't think out loud…" Sherlock stumbled.

"Sorry Sherlock, but… you do."

"So, you… heard everything I was thinking…?"

John nodded reluctantly.

"Prove it." Sherlock demanded.

John sighed and embarrassingly spilled everything he heard. Sherlock flushed deeper shades of scarlet as John told him more and more.

"Sorry Sherlock…"

"Oh..."Sherlock was for once lost for words.

"Don't be embarrassed please, it's all fine-"

Sherlock cut him off with a hesitant light and gentle kiss on the lips of the now taken aback doctor.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sherlock didn't say anything and hurried swiftly out of the flat. John just stood still, too startled to move. A few minutes after Sherlock left, he slowly made his way to the sofa. For the next hour he had the television on and his eyes were fixed intensely on the screen, but he wasn't watching or paying attention to it. Four hours had past and it was now 7:00pm and the still-dumbfounded-John made a fresh cup of tea and stagger up the stairs. He decided to get an early night and was in bed by 7:23pm. He sighed in bed, his eyes were stinging and he couldn't fall asleep. Sherlock had been gone for four hours and John stayed awake waiting for him to come until 9:17pm when he unwillingly fell asleep.

* * *

Sherlock silently crept back into the flat at 11:49pm when he was sure John would be asleep. He couldn't face John, he was too embarrassed. Sherlock never got embarrassed. He went to bed straight away without changing and stiffly fell asleep in his awesome coat and signature hat.

* * *

John woke up at 6:57am and got straight into the shower to freshen up. What he didn't know was that Sherlock was home and awake listening to his flatmate's every move. Whist John was in the shower Sherlock casually waltzed into the bathroom.

"I'm sorry, John."

John froze. His eyes were wide open, he didn't say anything.

"I understand if you want to reject me. Who would want me as a boyfriend?" Sherlock carried on.

John abruptly stopped the water and stuck his head out of the shower curtain. He stared at Sherlock and started chuckling.

"Of course I'm not going to reject you, you idiot," John grinned.

Sherlock walked over to John and tilted his head as he wiped some soap off his cheek. For a minute he gave John a meaningful stare. Then without warning, John saw this as his chance and gave Sherlock a quick kiss on the lips. The kiss was short but passionate. After the kiss, Sherlock gave John a _real_ smile instead of his usual smirk. Sherlock lay his head on John's damp shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Just one more thing, Sherlock…" John chuckled.

"Mmhhm?" Sherlock replied showing his acknowledgment of John speaking.

"What on earth possessed you to come and talk to me whist I was in the shower?"

There was silence for a moment before they both burst out laughing. Sherlock took his head of John's shoulder and they both smiled at each other for a moment, happy they both got what they wanted: each other.

* * *

**I know the ending is kinda cheesy, but I think it's cute!**

**Let me know what you think in the reviews or PM me! **

**Thanks for all the positive feedback and make sure to follow me! I update my fanfiction usually every day! :)**


End file.
